


Emotional

by PrincessSelene04



Series: 5 Years Old Wattpad Fics [3]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Announcements, Anxiety, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Scarlet has been a bit more… emotional than usual, and Wolf has an idea as to why.
Relationships: Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Series: 5 Years Old Wattpad Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after Cress came out, so please forgive the fact that there's some canon divergence.

Scarlet stormed through the streets of New Beijing. She was angry and needed to escape the large yet stuffy palace after a particularly big argument.

A year passed since they defeated Levana's army and peace was restored between Earth and Luna. Today the nine of them were gathered here because Cinder had an announcement. But instead of any announcement being made, Jacin said something stupid that offended Scarlet, Wolf, Cinder, Thorne, Kai, and even Cress...so they all started yelling and Scarlet finally had to leave.

She could've just walked around the palace grounds, but she didn't want to be near anyone. All she really wanted was to go back to the farm with Wolf. She knew that wouldn't happen--at least not today--so this was her best option at the moment.

Scarlet walked through the market square. Shopkeepers surrounded her, trying to sell her their goods, but she politely denied every time. She continued to wander aimlessly through the crowd but it started to pour.

Most people ducked under awnings or started running in a pointed direction. She didn't. She kept walking and stopped in an alley. Scarlet sighed, still angry, but now drenched too. As if there wasn’t enough going on. She leaned against an old brick wall, thinking.

She missed grand-mére. She wanted to go back to the farm and live a normal life...she knew that was impossible, though. Especially after the revolution.

"Scarlet!"

Scarlet pressed herself further against the wall. She didn't want Wolf to find her, she wanted to wallow in her sorrow and anger in peace.

"Scarlet I know you're here somewhere."

She made out his tall figure as he stepped into the alley. She blew out a deep breath. There was no use in staying quiet now that he found her. She walked over and hugged him, staring to cry silently in his already soaked shirt.

"Scarlet I was worried about you." He stroked her hair. "Let's head back. Do you want me to comm a cab?"

She shook her head, despite suddenly feeling extremely weak. Wolf must've noticed because he picked her up in his arms and began walking through the rain in the direction of the palace. "Scarlet what's wrong?" He asked gently, "other than Jacin." He added.

"I want to have a normal life again." She whispered into his shirt.

"You know that not possible after all that's happened right?"

She lifted her head and wiped underneath her brown eyes with her soaked sweatshirt sleeve. "I know. But I want it to be somewhat normal again."

"I know. But I'm glad it's impossible for life to be the same as before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...if it did, I would probably be on Luna right now. The revolution wouldn't have helped anything, and Levana would be queen of both planets, I presume. Cinder, Kai, Cress, Jacin, Winter, Thorne, and you would all--most likely--be dead. And actually...now that I think about it, I would be dead too. So, Scarlet, you really don't want things to go back to how they were do you?"

"No, you're right. I want to walk now." She added.

He set her down but held onto her hand. They started walking up the base of the cliff that the palace was on. Only the sound of rain pattering on the ground filled their ears.

"Scarlet, you've been really...emotional lately." Wolf started.

"And?"

"Please just don't get mad at me when I ask you this. Okay?"

She stopped walking and let go of his hand, staring up at him. "Why?"

He asked calmly, "Please?"

"Fine." She was still unsure and confused, but what choice did she have other than to agree?

He took her hand in his again, "Are you pregnant, Scarlet?"

She didn't respond. Why would he ask th-- _ ohhhh _ . About three weeks ago they did that. And ever since then she has felt a bit more...emotional.

"Scarlet?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe..." She looked at him. Would he leave her if she was? No. No, Wolf would never do that to her. She scolded herself for even thinking he would. "What will we do if I am?" She whispered, another tear fell from her eye and Wolf wiped it away.

"Hey," He wrapped his strong arms around her, "first let's find out. We'll go from there. I'm sure everything will be fine." He assured her.

Scarlet nodded and they continued walking up the hill. Wolf had his arm over her, attempting to shield her from the rain. It took a while longer, and she was freezing, but they finally reached the top and entered the palace.

A few servants swarmed around them, handing them blankets. Wolf didn't take any, but wrapped them around Scarlet. She felt so much warmer with just a few blankets.

"Wolf!" Kai called, walking up to them and dismissing the servants. "You alight?" He asked Scarlet.

She nodded, "Yeah, just a little cold."

Cinder followed behind Kai, "You should go back to your room. Things can wait until later. We wouldn't want you getting hypothermia."

"You sure?"

Cinder rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't tell you it's fine, if it wasn't." She waved her metal hand, shooing the couple away with a smile. "Go put some warm clothes on."

"We'll be back in an hour." Wolf promised.

"Take your time." Kai shrugged.

Scarlet and Wolf walked down numerous hallways until they reached their suite on the ninth floor. Just as Wolf opened the door, Scarlet saw Thorne and Cress.

"Oh, Scarlet are you okay?" Cress asked, looking over the woman drenched and surrounded in blankets.

"I'm fine, just cold."

"Well that's a relief." Thorne said dramatically.

"We'll be down in the meeting room soon." Scarlet told them. "I just need to put some dry clothes on."

"We have to go all the way back down there?" Thorne whined.

"Whatever, cadet. At least you're not blind anymore."

“No, but I am missing fingers.”

“So am I. You’re not special.”

Thorne gasped.

Scarlet and Wolf walked into the room and the door shut behind them. She walked to the black dresser, grabbing a pair of jeans, green t-shirt, bra, underwear, and her black hoodie--the one she only wore when the red one needed to be washed.

She quickly got dressed in the bathroom and stepped out.

Wolf sat on the bed holding out a small cardboard box to her. She took it, inside the box were pregnancy tests, "Now?"

"Is there a better time?"

"Sooner the better, I guess," She muttered walking back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Scarlet was sitting on the closed toilet seat, staring at the stick. The + mark made her sick just looking at it. She had been in the bathroom for twenty minutes now, wondering what she was going to do.

There was a knock at the door, "Scarlet? Can I come in?"

She had to swallow in order for her word to come out, "Yeah."

He opened the door and went to stand on his knees in front of her. She was still staring at the test. "Can I see it?"

Without a word, she handed it to him. Wolf took it, looked at it, then placed the test on the edge of the sink. He made Scarlet look in his bright green eyes by gently holding her face in his hands.

"It's going to be alright, Scarlet. We're adults, we can handle this." He smiled, "You're going to be a great mom."

Scarlet hugged him tightly, "I love you."

"I love you more." He stood up, pulling her with him. "We should go find Cinder and Kai."

They walked out of the suite, heading down the hall, then entered the elevator.

"Do we tell anyone yet?"

Wolf squeezed her and and kissed her forehead. "That's up to you."

Scarlet couldn't help but laugh, "You know I'm bad at making decisions." The elevator opened and they walked out.

He shot her a grin. "I know. But this time I know you'll make the right one no matter what."

"Well that advice was helpful."

"You're welcome."

They entered a door to Kai's office, where Kai told them to meet. He and Cinder were already sitting on the red love seat. Jacin and Winter sat on matching red chairs next to each other. The couples were talking about economics between their nations.

"Hi, friends," Winter greeted.

"Hey, Crazy." Scarlet said as she and Wolf sat on the couch across from Cinder and Kai.

"I thought Thorne and Cress were heading down before us?" Wolf asked.

"They were held up by me." Iko squealed, skipping into the room. Behind her were Cress and Thorne.

"Yeah, that." Thorne agreed.

"Well we're all here now. What's the news that was so important we needed to come here in person?" Scarlet questioned.

Kai smiled and glanced at Cinder, who nodded. "We're getting married."

Excitement burst throughout the room, everyone congratulated them. Iko was the most excited, jumping up and down she hugged Cinder.

Scarlet got the sudden urge to tell everyone about the baby as well. Now felt as good a time as ever. "Hey, guys?" Everyone turned to her. "Since we're making announcements, I have one as well..." She looked to Wolf for encouragement, he smiled.

"Wolf and I are having a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlet looked down at her and Wolf's beautiful daughter in her arms. Hours of painful labor had passed, the nurses and doctors were finally gone, at last leaving the small family alone to rest.

The little girl was a month early, Scarlet’s water breaking during the annual peace ball at the New Beijing palace, but she wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Wolf was laying on the bed next to her, his arms comfortably wrapped around Scarlet's torso. She admired the way he caressed their daughter's little head in his large hands.

"What are we going to name her?" He asked

Sure, in the seven months after they found out Scarlet was pregnant, they threw names around--in fact, everyone did--but they never agreed to any of them, never liked one more than another. They only decided on the middle name: Ran for a boy, and Maha Michelle for a girl. It was a little bit too sentimental for Scarlet, but she knew grand-mére would love it. So would Maha.

They figured when they saw the child they would know exactly what to call her.

And Scarlet did know.

She saw it in the newborn's olive skin, in her vibrant red hair, and in her sour green eyes.

"Jolee."

Wolf paused and she knew he saw it too. She looked up at him, disheveled hair and all, he was smiling. It melted her heart to see him smile. It was such a rare occasion that was only really reserved for her eyes. Now Jolee's.

"It's perfect."

"Welcome to the world, Jolee Michelle Kesley."

Scarlet soon found herself falling asleep after her long and exhausting evening.

A few hours later Scarlet just finished breastfeeding Jolee when there was a knock at the door. Wolf went to open it as she quickly covered up her exposed cleavage.

She heard a few pairs of footsteps make their way into the room, so she looked up.

Cinder, Kai, and Cress were all smiling.

"Can I hold her?" Cress whispered. She was already peering over Scarlet’s shoulder to look at Jolee’s face.

"Stars, you could at least say congratulations." Cinder muttered as she scratched at her chest where there was some sort of lacy fabric.

"Sorry," Cress blushed but soon recovered with a smile. "Congratulations!"

"Here," Scarlet chuckled at her and lifted the child up. Cress gently grabbed her, supporting the baby's head as she rocked back and forth while humming softly.

Cinder sat at the foot of the bed, her poofy ball gown flowing around her. It looked like she’d gotten as little sleep as Scarlet had. Wolf and Kai were chatting in the corner. "I really hate this thing." She groaned, attempting to get more comfortable. After a lot of shuffling around she asked, "So how are you?"

Scarlet sighed, "Sore. Tired. Exhausted. But other than that, wonderful."

"Well...I'm not exactly sure what to say." Cinder said. "Are you happy?"

"Very."

"What's the name?"

"Jolee. It's French for beauty."

"Well, she is beautiful."

"Thank you," Scarlet smiled.

Cinder examined the child further when Cress sat down next to her. "She has your hair."

"Really? I had no idea," Scarlet said sarcastically. "Where's Thorne?" She had just realized that the egotistical “captain” wasn't in the room.

"He got a comm from his parents," Cress answered solemnly, "he needed some time alone but should be here soon."

There was obviously something Cress wasn't sharing, but it wasn't her business.

A few minutes passed until Thorne strolled into the room. "Congrats guys." He added some obnoxious comments after that and there were a few giggles shared.

Scarlet looked around the room, admiring all the love in the room.

The night of Cinder and Kai's wedding was another one for celebration. Jolee was four months old and cradled in Wolf's arms. The small family sat at the same table as the newlyweds and the rest of the rampion crew members.

"You two go dance," Winter offered, "I'll take care of her."

Scarlet glanced at her, she didn't want to let go of Jolee. But then again, it was  _ Winter _ that would be taking care of her--the two had grown very close during the revolution--so there was nothing to worry about. That and the fact that she and Wolf needed just five minutes alone was what forced her to have Wolf hand over their daughter to the ambassador.

He took Scarlet’s hand and led her to the outskirts of the dance floor. Neither of them knew how to dance, so they swayed to the beat.

She was surprisingly comfortable in the emerald silk dress Cress pushed her into for the event. Her hair was neatly piled on top of her head with the exception of a few stray curls. She’d refused to wear makeup, hating the feeling of it on her skin.

Wolf was in a normal tuxedo just like all the other men. His dark hair was as messy as it always was, but didn't look out of place because it's, well, Wolf.

"I'm surprised you let go of her." Scarlet grinned.

"I'm going to have to eventually, aren't I?"

"Not really. I don't plan on loosening up until she's married."

They laughed at that. It was funny for them to be talking about things like this.

"I love you."

Scarlet smiled, they had been saying those three words more and more often lately...She liked it. Loved it even.

"I love you, too."

He leaned down and kissed her.

Yes, at first they had their doubts about being parents, who wouldn't? But they've overcome that. They know they can only be as good as they  _ try _ to be. And so far they've given it their all. They loved each other and their daughter more than anything in the galaxy, and that's how it would always be.

Wolf pulled away. "I have a very important question for you."

Her hear skipped a beat, she knew exactly where this was going--had sensed it for the past few months--but decided to play dumb instead.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me, Scarlet?" He wasn't big on grand gestures. He didn't dip down on one knee like Kai probably did and she was glad he didn't, because that wasn't what she wanted. All she wanted was the plain and simple question to answer.

And, of course, she already had that answer.

"Yes."


End file.
